El Jefe
El Jefe (Pronunciation: /'hɛfeɪ'/ or "Heffay") is an up and coming CAW Star currently signed to Jeri-MAX and New-WWE where he competes on the Smackdown Brand. He also makes occasional appearances for other various CAW Leagues such as NAW, ICCW, and WEDF. In CAW, Jefe is a 3-Time World Heavyweight Champion, having held both the New-WWE World Heavyweight Championship twice and the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship on one occasion. Developing CAW Organization (2009) El Jefe made his CAW Debut on December 5th, 2009 in a DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament 1st Round Match against Swagg3r. After losing the match as well as a few pounds, El Jefe started a rematch petition, which would ultimately convince Swagg3r to agree to another match. This time around, El Jefe would dominate Swagg3r for a solid 10 minutes before winning and moving on to the 2nd Round in a match against Suspect. Jefe would wind up losing the match as well as his NAW Hardcore Championship, which was also on the line due to its 24/7 rule. On December 20th, 2009, El Jefe was released from his DCO contract due to him being signed to New-WWE. New-WWE (2009- Feud with Dylan Connell on Superstars (2009) El Jefe took part in and lost a Fatal-4-Way TLC Match on New-WWE Superstars for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship with Dylan Connell, Ryan ReX, and then champion Jason Hawkinz. Later, he would challenge New Hardcore Champion Dylan Connell to the first ever "Cuban First Blood Match," which Dylan accepted. Dylan would wind up busting Jefe open, but Jefe was controversially awarded the match and the title due to him being the first Cuban to bleed. Dylan would protest the win, claiming he was still champion and even started carrying around his own "Hardcore Championship." A pre-show "Fidel Castro Tables Match" would then be booked to determine the Undisputed New-WWE Hardcore Champion before New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV, which Jefe would go on to win, thus unifying the real and fake championships. Debut on the Raw Brand (2009-2010) In their final encounter on Superstars, El Jefe defeated Dylan in a "Cuban Raft Cage Match," retaining his Hardcore Championship. As a result, Jefe also won Dylan's spot on the Raw roster and became the #1 Contender for the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship. Despite successfully defending his Hardcore Championship against Biff Andreas in his first match as a New-WWE Superstar, Jefe would lose his Raw debut match to CM Punk after tapping out to the Anaconda Vise. In an Elimination Fatal-4-Way with Christian, Lil Ham, and the returning Dylan Connell at New-WWE Backlash, Jefe managed to eliminate Dylan but failed to capture the Intercontinental Championship when he was eliminated by Christian after being hit with the Killswitch. On Superstars, El Jefe fought Dylan one last time for the Hardcore Championship; the stipulation being that if Dylan lost, he would never receive another Hardcore title shot ever again. Jefe would defeat Dylan in a record setting 13.75 seconds to retain his title and eliminate the Monster Heel from the Hardcore division for good. On his next Superstars appearance, Jefe's Hardcore title reign would finally come to an end at the hands of former champion Jason Hawkinz. At New-WWE Cyber Sunday, El Jefe was voted along with Allan Caesar III to face Christian for the Intercontinental Championship in triple threat Ladder Match. Despite a strong showing, Jefe was taken out at the last minute by Allan, who would go on to win the match and the championship. Jefe was then scheduled to once again compete for the Intercontinental Championship, this time at New-WWE Judgement Day, and this time in a one-on-one matchup against the new champion, Allan. El Jefe later took part in the New-WWE Raw King of the Ring Tournament. On an episode of Superstars, Jefe defeated Mr. MITB to advance to the second round, where he would then be defeated by John Morrison. At New-WWE Judgement Day, after months of chasing the title, El Jefe defeated Allan Caesar III to win the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship; the first mid-card title Jefe has ever won in his CAW career. United States Champion (2010) In his first Intercontinental Championship defense, El Jefe faced off with Chris Jericho on an edition of Superstars, with Jericho's United States championship also at stake. In what could be considered the biggest win of his Singles career, El Jefe defeated Jericho to retain the Intercontinental gold as well as capture the New-WWE United States Championship. His run with both the championships simultaneously was rather short-lived, as he lost the Intercontinental Championship to Master Bubu within days of gaining the United States Championship. However, Jefe would soon bounce back from defeat and succesfully defend his US title in matches against Kage and Dylan Connell. El Jefe would soon form an unsual and unexpected alliance with The Miz, who seemed to have changed his ways for the better. After shaking hands with Jefe following their first encounter, the Miz would later go on to help Jefe after Dylan Connell had attacked him from behind with the US title belt. On the following episode of Raw, El Jefe and The Miz defeated Dylan and his tag team partner, Kage. At New-WWE Breaking Point, Jefe went on to defeat The Miz and retain the United States Championship. The next night on RAW, Jefe and Miz agreed to face each other one more time at Night of Champions before failing to capture the Unified Tag Team Championships from Raven & Jeff Jarrett. At Night of Champions, Jefe would once again defeat The Miz and retain his title. At New-WWE Extreme Rules, Jefe, along with Miz and Adolf Hitler, defeated The Ninth Clique; Dylan Connell, Matt Metamorphis, and Cawsplash, in a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match. His alliance with the Miz would finally come to an end on the following episode of Raw, as Miz would attack Jefe after losing a World Tag Team Championship Tournament match to Allan Caesar III and The Wingmaster. Jefe went on to lose to The Miz in a Street Fight at The Bash. On Raw episode 39, Jefe successfully defended his United States Championship against Christian. At New-WWE Bragging Rights, Jefe lost an interpromotional match against then Intercontinental Champion, Danny Jackpot. On Raw episode 41, Jefe would lose the United States Championship to John Morrison. After the match, Jefe delivered a low blow to the new Champ before stomping him in anger. Move to SmackDown (2010- After seemingly disappearing after his US Title loss, El Jefe made a shocking return with a new look at Summerslam, assaulting Intercontinental Champion Danny Jackpot with a lead pipe before giving him the El Jefe Driver and turning heel in the process. This attack would cost Jackpot the Intercontinental Championship, as Lemarcus Carter took advantage of the attack and wound up winning the title. Now a part of the SmackDown roster, El Jefe would immediately be put in a match with Danny Jackpot at New-WWE Unforgiven. In his first match as a heel, Jefe defeated Jeff Winninger by submission, using his new Signature Move known as the Cuban Clutch. After not appearing on SmackDown the first week of his debut, Jefe feigned another non-appearance the following week, only to attack Danny after he had won a tag team match. At Unforgiven, Danny would once again defeat El Jefe, which seemed to only anger the Cuban Bastard even more. On the following CPV, Jefe would get his revenge by defeating Jackpot in a Last Man Standing Match at New-WWE No Mercy. After weeks of small matches including a victory in an over-the-top-rope battle royal, El Jefe would take part in the Royal Rumble Match at New-WWE Royal Rumble, entering at number 30, lasting to the final 2 where he was seemingly eliminated last by Danny Jackpot, until Jackpot was in turn eliminated by Fredrick James Francis, giving the victory to Yuna. On Episode 50 of SmackDown, El Jefe was announced as Smackdown General Manager Fredrick James Francis' new bodyguard, hired to protect him from Danny, who wanted revenge for being screwed at the Rumble. Jefe would wind up replacing Fred in a Tag Team match with Yuna against Danny Jackpot and Maria Lopez. After Danny was suspended for assaulting Yuna, World Heavyweight Champion John Cena was the next to challenge Fred's authority. Later that night, Jefe would team up with Fred to take on Cena and his partner, Raw GM Adolf Hitler. At New-WWE No Way Out 2, El Jefe replaced Fred in a match against Hitler; Jefe would defeat him with a 450 Splash, forcing the Raw GM to leave New-WWE. On the next episode of SmackDown, it was announced by Fred that El Jefe would be challenging John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship at New-WWE WrestleMania V. Jefe later revealed that for the past few months, he was only acting as Fred's Bodyguard in exchange for said title shot. At WrestleMania, John Cena did what he promised he was going to do; he made Jefe tap out and retained the championship against insurmountable odds. Despite the loss, Jefe would go on to defeat Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Steel Cage Match on Smackdown Episode 58; changing the main event of New-WWE Backlash 3 in the process. Jefe would defeat Dorf Liggleton and retain his championship in the main event. At New-WWE Cyber Sunday 2, Jefe's title run would come to an end when he was defeated for the title by his fan-picked opponent, Chris Johansen. Jefe would then immediately enter a feud with Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales over who the better Hispanic big man was. In their first encounter, Jefe was defeated by Gonzales at New-WWE Judgment Day 3. At New-WWE Breaking Point 2, Jefe won back the World Championship by defeating champion Chris Johansen, CM Punk, and Caylen Rogers in an elimination fatal-4-way match. Jefe would go on to successfully defend the championship against Christian at New-WWE Night of Champions 2. At New-WWE Extreme Rules 2, El Jefe retained his championship in a fatal-4-way TLC match that also included Christian, CM Punk, and Phil Collins. Jefe would soon look for newer competition, leading to a victory over Road Block at New-WWE Hell in a Cell. After the match, Fredrick James Francis came out and gave Jefe his "new opponent," using his GM powers to book himself in an immediate title match that Jefe would go on to lose in quick fashion. Jeri-MAX (2009- Early Main Event Run (2009) In 2009, El Jefe was signed to his creator's new CAW League, Jeri-MAX. On the first episode of WARP, El Jefe lost to Dorf Liggleton, who would claim the vacant Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship. On the following episode of VORTEX, Jefe managed to pick up a decisive victory over Dylan Connell's friend Kevin 11. On episode 3, Jefe took part in a 4-man mini tournament to decide a new #1 Contender but was defeated in the first round by Mongo McMichael. The Cuban Penile Crisis (2010) After winning a 4-Man Battle Royal against Big Boss Man, Michael Cole, and Aladdin Hassan, El Jefe won an injured Gutterslut's spot to team up with Jurt Angle when he initiated his Tag Team Title rematch clause. Jurt and Jefe, now collectively known as The Cuban Penile Crisis, won their first match as a team by defeating 2 of Jurt's Guttersluts on Jeri-MAX Episode 6. At the Black Hole CPV, Jefe and Jurt defeated D-Generation X in the main event to capture the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship. DX would then use their mandatory rematch clause on Episode 7, but the Cuban Penile Crisis would defeat them once again, retaining their titles. Immediately after that match, they would have to defend the titles one more time, this time against The Nasty Boys. Jefe and Jurt would pull off one more victory, winning two title matches in a row on the same night. On Episode 10, Jefe defeated longtime rival Dylan Connell to win the Jeri-MAX European Championship; his first singles title in Jeri-MAX. Jefe's reign would be shortlived though; the following day on the January 16th WebMatch, he would be crushed and defeated by the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, who would win the European Championship. At Jeri-MAX Ooze, Jefe and Jurt successfully defended their Tag Team Championships in a rematch with the Nasty Boys. On episode 12, the Cuban Penile Crisis defeated Bulk & Skull and once again retained the Tag Team Championships. On the Pre-Show to NAW Presents CAW Battlefield, The Cuban Penile Crisis would finally lose the Tag Team Championship to the unlikely team of DreCon the Giant and World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan. Heel Turn & World Champion (2010- On Episode 13, the Cuban Penile Crisis failed to recapture the Tag Team Championships from Hogan & DreCon the Giant. After the match, El Jefe would turn on Jurt Angle in frustration, leaving his former partner a bloody mess and proclaiming that he was always the better of the two. On the Feruary 10th WebMatch, Jefe defeated Evan Redcourne and debuted a new look as well as a new theme song. After the match, he announced that he would be facing Jurt Angle at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. On Episode 14, Jurt got his revenge by assaulting Jefe after he had defeated Jeff Hardy. Despite the attack, Jefe would go on to defeat Jurt at the All-American American Bash. On Episode 15, the new Hardcore Champion, Random Mexican KKK Member #5 revealed himself to be a Cuban Soldier named Lucas Gomez who had aligned himself with El Jefe. Jefe would then call out Hulk Hogan, demanding a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship; Hogan didn't show, which further frustrated the Big Nasty Bastard. Later that night, Jefe and Gomez assaulted the Hulkster after he had defeated Jurt Angle. On the next episode, Hulk Hogan agreed to face him for the title at the Spiral Rumble, but Dorf Liggleton came out and revealed that Jefe would have to defeat him in a #1 Contender's Match in order to get that title shot. Jefe wound up losing to Liggleton but gained a spot in the Rumble Match in the process. However, Jefe would fail to win the Rumble match, lasting only 2 minutes and 44 seconds and only eliminating Huffington Gower before being eliminated by Kurt Angle. On Episode 17, El Jefe accepted Hulk Hogan's challenge for a street fight, and convinced Hogan to put his title on the line. Later in the night, Jefe went on to defeat Hogan, winning his first World Heavyweight Championship in CAW. On Episode 18, it was determined that Jefe would defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Vince McSeven at Jeri-MAX Horizon. The next week, after losing a tag match with Pacman against McSeven and Hulk Hogan, Jefe mocked the masked man for his religion and belief in God, whom Jefe referred to as an "imaginary saviour" and a "false idol." Jefe would then assault McSeven, all while proclaiming that he himself is the only one true God. At Horizon Jefe would crush McSeven, but rather than pin him, Jefe constantly tried to unmask him. When he finally succeeded, McSeven was revealed to be Judge Claude Frollo who easily dispatched of the Big Nasty Bastard, winning the World Heavyweight Championship. On the following episode, Jefe revealed that he was using his rematch clause, and inserting himself into the Main Event of Jeri-MAX JeriMania, making it a Triple Threat Match between him, Danny Jackpot, and Frollo that was not only the World Championship, but (though Jefe refuses to believe it) for the fate of Jeri-MAX itself. After refusing to form an alliance with Danny on Episode 21, Jefe would jump him from behind on the following edition of VORTEX in order to prove his dominance. On Episode 23, Jefe and Lucas Gomez were defeated in a tag team match by Danny and his mystery partner, Larry It. Danny would beat Jefe again on Episode 24 with Claude Frollo as the special referee. Frollo then promised to deal with Jefe first in order to focus more on Danny at JeriMania, and on the following episode did so by beating El Jefe one-on-one. Various CAW Appearances ICCW El Jefe made a special appearance at the ICCW Matinee Massacre CPV, talking to Commissioner Michael Scott about possibly joining the ICCW Roster. WEDF Jefe made an appearance on WEDF Episode 56, defeating Suspect for the WEDF Hardcore Championship, before immediately losing the title to Danny Jackpot. New Age Wrestling During his reign as New-WWE Hardcore Champion, El Jefe would defeat Mankind on the December 18th NAW Webmatch to win the NAW Hardcore Championship, thus becoming the first CAW in history to hold both Hardcore titles simultaneously. Jefe would lose the NAW Hardcore Championship to The Suspect 2 days later in their Quarter-Final bout of the DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. In 2010, El Jefe would challenge Bret Michaels to a match on NAW South's Showdown for the NAW Extreme Championship. After Yuna came in and stole his win, Jefe would immediately defeat her, winning the title. Moments later he would be defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, ending the Big Nasty Bastard's 5th CAW Hardcore title reign. During the 4/25/10 Hardcore Madness, Jefe would wind up winning and losing the NAW Hardcore Championship one more time. 2 days later, Jefe would win the Hardcore title again, this time from Dudley Do-Right. After fighting off Jef Winninger, Jefe would lose the championship a short time later to The Great Khali. On the 5/9/10 Webmatch, El Jefe was the runner up in a Number One Contender's 12-Man Battle Royal, being last eliminated by Xbox 360. DCWL While Dual Hardcore Champion for New-WWE and NAW, El Jefe defeated The Suspect to become the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. With this victory, El Jefe would hold 3 Hardcore titles at the same time. On DCWL Show 8, El Jefe went on to lose the title to James Bond. He then attempted to regain the belt in a Fatal-4-Way also involving Bond, Biff Andreas, and Danny Jackpot; however, Andreas would wind up winning the match and the Hardcore Championship. Since then Jefe has made some sporadic appearances, and at one point even held the DCWL Hardcore Championship again. ICWL On the ICWL Preview Show, El Jefe was run down by a car backstage, but managed to get up relatively unscathed. Later he was almost run over once again but managed to dodge the car in the knick of time. After coming out to find out who tried to kill him, he got into a heated exchange with Dorf Liggleton which lead to him being taken out on a stretcher. El Jefe would then try and leave only to have his car explode. CAW King of the Ring 2010 El Jefe was recently entered into the 16 CAW King of the Ring Tournament, representing Jeri-MAX. In the first round, Jefe defeated Smokey after reversing the Acid Splash into a roll-up and stealing a victory. In the second round, Jefe would wind up losing to Dudley Do Right in a Steel Cage Match. Finishers & Signature Moves * Finishing Moves :* Las Noventa Millas/The Ninety Miles (450° Splash) :* El Jefe Driver (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver) *'Signature Moves' ** Cuban Clutch (Camel Clutch) ** Hurricane Jefe (F-5) ** CommuniSlam (Olympic Slam) ** Big Splash ** Delayed Running Elbow ** Savate Kick ** Stink Face Title History *New-WWE :* New-WWE World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) :* New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) :* New-WWE United States Championship (1 Time) :* New-WWE Hardcore Championship (1 Time) :* Fake Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Last) *Jeri-MAX :* Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Jurt Angle :* Jeri-MAX European Championship (1 Time) *WEDF :* WEDF Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *New Age Wrestling :* NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) :* NAW Hardcore Championship (6 Times) *Derek's Championship Wrestling League :* DCWL Hardcore Championship (2 Times, Inaugural) Nicknames * "CAW's Lord and Saviour" (2010- * "CAW's Fattest Rising Star" '(2010- * "The Cuban Warrior" (2009) * "The Triple-Crown Hardcore Cuban" - (As New-WWE, NAW, & DCWL Hardcore Champions; 2009) * '"Big Nasty Bastard" (2009- Entrance Themes * "Hell on Earth" by Jim Johnston - Jeri-MAX & New-WWE * "Guantanamo" by Outlandish - New-WWE & Jeri-MAX * "I Came to Play" by Downstait (w/Jurt Angle Quotes) - Jeri-MAX (Teaming with Jurt Angle) * Essa Rios' 2nd WWF Theme - DCO & NAW * "Te Gusta O No!!" Instrumental by Dale Oliver - New-WWE * "El Jefe" by Daddy Yankee - DCWL Trivia * El Jefe was created by Jericho222 as an alternate persona on the SMF Forums Chatbox. * He would eventually create the El Jefe CAW after the announcement of Danny Jackpot's new DCO league. * El Jefe is the only CAW in History to hold 3 different CAW Leagues' Hardcore Championships at the same time as well as the only CAW to hold 4 different Hardcore Titles at the same time if you include Dylan Connell's unified Fake Hardcore Championship. * El Jefe is an innovator in Cuban-Themed Matches, including the Cuban First Blood Match, the Cuban Raft Cage Match, and the Fidel Castro Tables Match. * El Jefe is the first widely-known Cuban CAW Superstar; due to his success in the United States, the Cuban Government has forced animators into creating an El Jefe Cartoon series that is currently still in development. The Pilot episode of Las Aventuras del Jefe was expected to air sometime in the Summer of 2010, but due to his heel turn it was pushed to January of 2011.